The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing information recorded on disks in which audio data and associated video data are recorded, such as a CD-V disk.
Compact disks (CD) are known in which only PCM audio data are recorded. Recently, a disk called a CD-V disk has been proposed, in which video data are recorded in conjunction with the audio data. The CD-V disk is divided into an inner circumferential region (CD region) and an outer circumferential region (video region). Only PCM audio data are recorded in the CD region, and both PCM audio data and FM video data are recorded in the video region. The outer circumferential portion is reserved for the video data because the frequency bandwidth of the video data is wider than that of the audio data.
When reproducing data from the CD-V disk, a linear velocity of the video region is made faster than that of the CD region. While it is possible to record normal motion pictures as the video data on a CD-V disk, still pictures corresponding to the audio data are usually recorded as the video data, since the motion pictures would have to be of limited duration because of the relatively small diameter of the CD-V compared to normal video disks.
Conventionally, it has been possible to reproduce audio data from a CD-V disk in a sequence different from that in which they were recorded. When several pieces of audio data selected from those recorded on the CD-V disk have been inputted for reproduction out of their normal recorded sequence, all of the corresponding still picture video data are searched and stored in a memory prior to the commencement of reproduction of the first piece of audio data. After completion of the storage of the video data, the program inputted audio data are successively searched and reproduced. The video data corresponding to the reproducing audio data are correspondingly successively read out of the memory, and the corresponding still picture image is reproduced.
In order to implement this approach, the conventional apparatus has had to have a large memory capacity, and thus has been expensive.